nuevoordenmundialfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lucis Trust
Lucis Trust es la editorial que imprime y difunde material New Age para las Naciones Unidas. Inicios Lucis Trust fue establecida en 1922, con el nombre de Lucifer Trust por Alice Bailey, como la compañía publicadora encargada de difundir sus libros, los de Blavatsky y la Sociedad Teosófica. La portada del libro de Alice Bailey, “Iniciación, Humana y Solar”, fue originalmente impresa en 1922 y claramente muestra a la editorial como “Lucifer Publishing Coln 1923”. Bailey cambió el nombre a “Lucis Trust”, ya que Lucifer Trust revelaba muy claramente la verdadera naturaleza del Movimiento New Age. Una rápida pasada por cualquier biblioteca New Age revelará que muchos de sus libros explícitos están publicados por la Lucis Trust. Sedes y financiamiento En cierto momento, la oficina de Lucis Trust en New York estuvo localizada en la United Nations Plaza, siendo miembro del Concejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas bajo un sigiloso programa llamado “World Goodwill” (Buena Voluntad Mundial). En un libro de Alice Bailey llamado “Educación por una Nueva Era”, sugiere que: "La ciudadanía mundial de la nueva era debiese ser el objetivo de los iluminados, con una federación mundial y un cerebro mundial”. En otras palabras – un Nuevo Orden Mundial de Gobierno Mundial Único. Lucis Trust es patrocinada entre otros por Robert McNamara, ex ministro de Defensa de los EEUU, presidente del Banco Mundial, miembro de la Fundación Rockefeller, y Thomas Watson (IBM, ex embajador de Moscú). Los patrocinadores de la Lucis Trust, entre otros, son las siguientes organizaciones: UN, Greenpeace Internacional, Greenpeace USA, Amnistía Internacional, UNICEF y Televisa. Las Naciones Unidas y la religión New Age Las Naciones Unidas ha sido largamente uno de los mayores fomentadores de una “Nueva Espiritualidad” y la unión hacia un “Nuevo Orden Mundial”. Siete años después del nacimiento de la ONU, un libro fue publicado por la teósofa y fundadora de la Lucis Trust, Alice Bailey, afirmando que: "La evidencia del crecimiento del intelecto humano entre las líneas receptivas necesitadas (para la preparación de la Nueva Era) puede ser vista en los planes de varias naciones y en los esfuerzos de las Naciones Unidas para formular un plan mundial (…) Desde el mismo comienzo de este desarrollo, tres factores ocultos han gobernado el desarrollo de todos estos planes.” B. Bailey, Discipleship in the New Age (Lucis Press, 1955), Vol. II, p.35. Sin embargo, Bailey no pronuncia claramente la identidad de estos “tres factores ocultos”; no obstante revela a sus estudiantes: “Dentro de las Naciones Unidas está el germen y la semilla de un grupo reflexivo, grandiosamente internacional y meditativo – un grupo de pensamiento e informados hombres y mujeres en cuyas manos recae el destino de la humanidad. Esto está ampliamente bajo el control de muchos discípulos de ‘cuarta luz’, si se dan cuenta, y su punto de enfoque meditativo es la intuición del plano Budista – el plano sobre el cual toda la actividad jerárquica se podrá encontrar hoy.” Con este fin, la Lucis Trust, bajo el liderzazgo de Foster y Alice Bailey, inició un grupo llamado “World Goodwill” (Buena Voluntad Mundial) – una organización oficial no gubernamental al interior de las Naciones Unidas. El objetivo específico de este grupo era “cooperar en la preparación mundial para la reaparición del Cristo” Earth, revista de la Findhorn Foundation, Octubre/Noviembre 1986, Vol. 6, Edición 6, p.24. No obstante, el trabajo esotérico al interior de la ONU no se detiene con tales reconocidas agrupaciones ocultistas. La mayoría del ímpetu de este proceso fue iniciado mediante el cargo de dos Secretarios-Generales de la ONU, Dag Hammarskjöld (durante 1953-1961) y U Thant (durante 1961-1971) quien le siguió, y un Asistente de Secretario-General, Dr. Robert Muller. En un libro escrito para celebrar la filosofía de Teilhard de Chardin (y editado por Robert Muller), es revelado: “Dag Hammarskjöld”, el económico racional nórdico, ha terminado como un místico. Él también mantuvo hasta el final de su vida que la espiritualidad era la clave final de nuestra fe terrenal en el tiempo espacio.” Muller (ed.), The Desire to be Human: A Global Reconnaissance of Human Perspectives in an Age of Transformation (Miranana, 1983), p.304. Sri Chinmoy, el guru New Age, líder de meditación en la ONU, escribió: “Las Naciones Unidas es el instrumento elegido por Dios; ser un instrumento elegido significa ser un mensajero divino para portar la carta de la visión interna de Dios y la manifestación exterior.” William Jasper, autor de "A New World Religion" (Una Religión de Nuevo Mundo) describe la religión de la ONU como: “…una extraña y diabólica convergencia de misticismo New Age, panteísmo, ateísmo animista aborigen, comunismo, socialismo, ocultismo luciferiano, renuncia al cristianismo, islam, taoísmo, budismo e hinduismo.” Enlaces *Página oficial de Lucis Trust